Making a mess
by Mariko014
Summary: This is a sequeel of Cleaning the café,;, After the last night, Tadashi wakes up with a terrible headache. He longs for his brother again, and he get's what he want and more, when Hiro enters his lab.


A small ray of sunlight wakes Tadashi in the early morning. He opens his eyes and closes them immediately. "What is this headache?" He tries to get up, but it feels like everything is moving. After a few attempts he managed to sit up straight.  
He doesn't remember what happend last night. "How did I get here?" He looks at the couch and at his clothes on the ground.  
It only took a few minutes to realise what may have happend. "Did I really-" Before he can finish his sentence the memories start to get back piece by piece. The faces his brother made while he was getting fucked on the table, the moans Hiro made when his back touched the cold glass of the window.  
Tadashi hides his face in his hands. He thinks back to the things he did with Hiro and he feels his dick getting hard.

He tries to rise from the couch and walk to the stairs, but the headache makes it hard. With small steps he arrives at the stairs and he walks upstairs. While holding his clothes against him he enters the bedroom. Hiro's bed is empty and his clothes are spread all over the floor.  
Tadashi walks over to his side of the room and he sees the cute face of Hiro laying on his pillow.  
The innocent smile on Hiro's face makes Tadashi want him. "Hiro" Tadashi says. He shakes Hiro softly and starts kissing him.

Hiro wakes up with Tadashi's tongue in his mouth and he pushes Tadashi away. "You took that next time a little to serious" He says to his older brother. Tadashi is confused. _-What does Hiro mean?- _He pets Hiro's head and tries to kiss him again. "N-nii-san, not now." He pushes Tadashi away and he gets out of bed. "We need to go to school today and we can't be late." Hiro says.

Tadashi is dissapointed but he goes along with Hiro's wishes.

After 30 minutes the 2 brothers grab their lunches and they are brought to school by aunt Cass, because of Tadashi's headache. She stops at the school and the brothers leave the car and enter the campus. Tadashi bumps his fist against Hiro's shoulder. "They should make dorms here so we could be alone more often." A red blush appears on Hiro's cheeks, when Tadashi ways those words and ends them with a wink.

It was a good and a bad thing that they were in the same class. It was handy that they got the same homework and class so they could help each other, but when you're in love with each other it could also be hell to share the classroom.

The whole class was hell for Tadashi, he is still in the mood for some Hiro touching. He keeps looking at his brother.

Hiro feels the eyes of his brother in his neck and he looks behind him. Tadashi laughs and winks, wich makes Hiro blush again. He sticks out his tongue to his older brother and turns around. "Stupid Tadashi"  
He grabs his pencil and starts doodling in his notebook. He really wanted Tadashi next to him, but they both knew, that if they sit next to each other, they won't be able to concentrate.

After the class ended Hiro needed to stay, because he didn't do his homework again.  
Tadashi was dead tired and decided to go to his lab, to work some more on baymax's upgrades and to take a nap.

It didn't take a long time before Tadashi fell asleep on his chair. He removed his pants and cardigan because he planned to sleep on the couch, before he fell asleep on his chair.

Hiro was finally done with the lecture he got from Callaghan. That man always has to complain about him not making his homework. "I can make all the tests with a 100% score, without making the homework so what's the problem with that man!" Hiro almost screams out of frustration.

The hallway towards the lab is one of his favorite places in the school. It may sound weird, but it's so close to Tadashi. Sometimes Hiro just stands in front of the door, looking through the keyhole. Watching his older brother work on Baymax, or touching himself. Hiro has seen some things.

He looks at the big iron door to Tadashi's lab. Hiro moves his fingers over the grip and he pushes the door open. "Nii-san?"

The lab is quite dark and Tadashi is nowhere to be found. "Nii-san?" Hiro looks around and listens closely if he can hear Tadashi. Slowly he hears the breathing of Tadashi. Hiro walks around in the direction of the desk. He clicks on the button of the lamp to create some light.

Tadashi lays on his chair, his bottom of the seating and his shirt a little up so you can see the little stroke of sexy hair above his boxer. Hiro blushes at the sight of his sleeping brother.

He runs to the door and locks it. He runs back to his brother and he strokes his finger across Tadashi's cheek. The little stubble tickels a little against his finger and he places a kiss on the stubble. "I love you nii-san" Hiro whispers.

Hiro get's on his knees and he pulls Tadashi's boxers down. The hard shaft is free and the sight of it turns Hiro on. The boxer is on the ground and Hiro just keeps looking at the hard dick. He wraps his fingers around it and slowly starts pumping the shaft. "Why are you so perfect?" Hiro wonders when he stares at his brothers dick. He starts pumping harder and harder and he hears small moans escape from Tadashi's mouth.

He moves his face closer to the shaft and licks it from the bottom to the tip. A little moisture comes out of the tip. But Hiro is to turned up to care about it and he starts to lick and suck Tadashi's dick. The sensation of the sucking wakes Tadashi up with a moan. He looks down and sees Hiro sucking his dick all greedy. "H-hiro-" The blowjob feels great and takes away his ability to speak.

Hiro looks up to his brother, the red cheeks and heavy breathing turns him even more on.

He starts moving his head faster and each time he is at the tip he sucks softly on it.

"H-Hiro... I w-want-" Tadashi tries to talk but Hiro sucks so hard on the tip that all he can do is moan really loud. Hiro tries to get the shaft even deeper in his throat. "Hiro you dont have to" Tadashi moans again as Hiro managed to get ¾ of the shaft in his throat.

Tadashi grabs Hiro's head and pulls it of his dick. "Let me return the favour" Tadashi says.  
Hiro looks at Tadashi with his big brown eyes, salvia dripping from the corners of his mouth. He nods and sits down on Tadashi's lap. Tadashi kisses Hiro and starts to remove the clothes from Hiro's small body. "You won't need these anymore" Tadashi says when he pulls the shirt over Hiro's head. He unbuttons Hiro's pants and undoes it along with Hiro's boxer.

Hiro slips his hand under Tadashi's shirt and moves it up, over Tadashi's head. "You won't need this either nii-san" He says. Both naked they stare at each other. Tadashi's hand moves over Hiro's chest down towards the shaft.

Between the bellybutton and the penis is a soft stroke. "What do I feel here?" Tadashi says. He looks at the spot and he strokes softly over the soft place. "It seems like you are getting some sexy hair there."

Hiro's face turns red and he turns his head away from Tadashi. "What's wrong baby bro?" Tadashi pulls Hiro against him and he kisses Hiro's head. "This means you are becoming more of man now, wich means that soon, you will be as big as me." Hiro looks up to his brother and smiles.

"But, till then, I will be bottom" Hiro says. Tadashi's head turns red, and Hiro kisses him.

During the heat of the kiss, Tadashi grabs Hiro shaft and starts jerking him off. Hiro let's out little moans in Tadashi's mouth. Hiro wraps his arms around his brother "T-Take me" He moans.  
Tadashi lifts his little brother in his arms and he places Hiro on his belly on the desk. Before Hiro can say a word, Tadashi is rimming him. He licks and sucks Hiro's entrance, Hiro can't hold it in, it feels marvelous. "NII-SAN!" Hiro screams. Tadashi keeps licking and sucking. Hiro is enjoying it so much, but suddenly Tadashi stops and he spits on Hiro's entrance. "Why did you stop?" Hiro want to turn around to his brother, but Tadashi stops him, when he pushes his finger inside Hiro.

"Aaah!" Hiro moans so hard, when Tadashi starts moving his finger. "I love you Hiro" Tadashi whispers in Hiro's ear. "You are my everything"  
Those words make Hiro even more horny. He wants his brother more than ever, even if it's doggy style, he doesn't care anymore. "I can't wait any longer, take me nii-san!"  
Tadashi laughs and he takes a small bottle of lube from his desk and he soaks his dick with it.

He pushes his dick against the entrance and he hears Hiro hold his breath. He holds Hiro's hips with his big manly hands and he pushes and enters. The moment he enters, he hears Hiro moan real loud and releasing all the air he was holding in.

Tadashi moves slowly and he places his hands on the desk, pushing a button of the remote control and the radio starts playing some romantic music. "You feel so great" Tadashi says.

Hiro nods, while Tadashi starts fucking Hiro in the rythm of the music.

After a good 5 minutes Tadashi pulls out and he lifts Hiro. "I want you more, I want to see you" He says. Hiro smiles and hugs him. "I want you too" Hiro replies.

Tadashi carries Hiro to the window and places him on the shelf under the window and he goes in again. Hiro moans even harder when his back touches the cold window. This experience reminds him of last night, but this time isn't there a curtain to hide them. "N-nii-san, people c-can s-see us" Tadashi ignores the words and keep fucking Hiro deep and hard.

Hiro turns his head around and looks outside and he sees someone pointing at the window. "Nii-san, someone s-sees us!" Tadashi looks over Hiro's shoulder and he sees what Hiro means.

He quickly grabs Hiro and turns around an lays Hiro on the ground, surrounded with papers. Hiro moans and the goosebumps of the cold floor spreads all over his body. "Aaah!" He arches his back.

Tadashi looks deep in Hiro's big brown eyes and says: "I want to be with you forever" Hiro smiles and pulls Tadashi to him and he kisses him passionate. "I also want to be with you forever"

Tadashi wraps his arms around Hiro and pulls him on his lap, so Hiro can ride him. "Ride me Hiro"

Hiro starts moving his hips and starts bouncing on Tadashi's dick. "Aa-ah Hiro, I-I am getting close" Tadashi moans.

"Me too nii-san" Hiro rides Tadashi better than ever and Tadashi comes with a loud moan. "H-HIRO!" He comes and fills Hiro with all his love.

Tadashi lifts Hiro and starts pounding hard against Hiro's prostate. "N-n-nii-san" Hiro moans. "I am coming too" After 3 more pounds Hiro arches his back and he comes over Tadashi's chest and belly. "T-Tadashi!"

Tadashi smiles and hugs his brother. "I love it when you call me by my name" Tadashi says. Hiro hugs him back and they stay like that for a couple of minutes before they start cleaning the lab.  
After they've cleaned the mess, Hiro get's his stuff and leaves. Before he closes the door he says: "Nii-san?" Tadashi turns around. "Yes?"

"I... uhhmm... I love you.. Tadashi" Hiro quickly closes the door and walks away. Tadashi smiles and text:_ I love you too, Hiro, I really do._

The end.


End file.
